


[Podfic] Torn from the Map

by sophinisba



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bree - Freeform, Community: hobbit_smut, Hobbits, Inspired by Music, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Quest, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: a story I wrote, read aloud: "Post-quest AU, Frodo says goodbye to the Shire and goes to meet Aragorn."





	[Podfic] Torn from the Map

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Torn from the Map](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54402) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



> Written for the "Inside a Song" challenge at hobbit_smut, inspired by the Hem song "Half Acre" (included in this recording), dedicated to claudia603.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Torn%20from%20the%20Map.mp3) | **Size:** 15 MB | **Duration:** 32 minutes

  
---


End file.
